


【GO】命定之人（中）

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 性别认知障碍者Crowley（Davina）与家庭教师Aziraphale。CAC无差。很雷，很雷，接受不了设定的请不要点开。Crowley在线对家庭教师敞开心扉。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	【GO】命定之人（中）

虽然Crowley对自己的演技很有信心，但遗憾的是他似乎忘记了几个比较重要的点。

第一，在这座小镇中，长得像他这样高的孩子并没有多少；第二，就算他化了妆，穿了裙子，他的容貌也不会完全变成另一个人的脸；第三，最后一点，也是最重要的一点，Crowley低估了自家老师对自己的了解。

Crowley把Aziraphale带回家时已经是晚上十点，他满心烦躁，在回来的路上不知道把根本不关他事的上帝骂了多少次。他原以为这会是一个美好的夜晚，谁料他的家庭老师中途出现，而且还发现了他从未和人提及过的秘密。

Crowley带着Aziraphale进入了自己的卧室，不悦地咬着下唇。平时他们都在这里上课，Aziraphale会在那张靠着窗户的书桌上给他讲解知识点。也许今夜的Aziraphale也会给他讲些什么，但和书本上死气沉沉的知识无关，Crowley都能想象这个一本正经的绅士会露出怎样难看的表情了。

老实讲，Crowley完全不想和Aziraphale解释自己的事情。不情愿是一方面，毕竟没人喜欢揭开自己无人知晓的伤疤（尽管他不喜欢这种形容），但另一方面，比起和自己的老师解释其中的缘由，他更担心这位原则性强得几近固执的男人会和自己的母亲提起这件事。

有意愿和母亲提起这件事可不意味着他愿意在经济独立前冒这个不必要的险。

“……Crowley，你看上去不太好。”

Aziraphale站在Crowley身后，他没有不在主人的许可下随便坐下的习惯。其实他在每周六给Crowley补课的时候偶尔也会像现在这样看着学生高大的背影，但这次不同，这回Crowley的背影可和平时不一样，他看上去好像有些沮丧？Aziraphale刚想抬手安抚学生的后背，听到他声音的Crowley就正好回过身看向他。这个好心的男人一时竟被弄得有些不知所措，抬起的手僵在半空，不知道该放哪。

Crowley的性格本身就不算好，相较于平时，他现在更处于一种随时开口大骂的状态。可当他抬头对上Aziraphale那双既有些无辜又有些迷茫的眼睛时，他也不知道自己怎么的，用嘴吸了一口气，颇为无奈地朝一旁的单人沙发扬了扬下巴，示意自家老师坐过去。

“听着，Aziraphale，我现在心情不怎么样，我希望一会说话的态度不会惹你不快。”

年轻的学生俯看坐在沙发上的男人，曲卷的长发全部被他抛到肩后。他第一次以这种角度这种方式和老师讲话，几乎快把人逼到墙角。Crowley像是要恐吓他软乎乎的老师一样，恶狠狠地一字一顿把话说出来。

“我是因为和朋友玩游戏输了才这样干的，你知道的，我最讨厌别人误会我。”

“所以你不要以为我有什么见不得人的爱好。”

最讨厌的说法还有待确认，但Crowley认为自己刚才的说法是众多借口中最合情合理的。只要Aziraphale没有发现他的不安，这件事就该在这个地方画下句号。

不管怎样，男孩都不会允许有人发现自己的秘密，就算要编一个以后可能要弥补的慌，他也要不惜代价地瞒过这名绅士。他相信Aziraphale会深究，这位好先生的求知欲可是个无底洞，但同时，Crowley也相信自己的临场发挥能力，不管一会Aziraphale说些什么，他都要势必瞒过去。

然而，出乎意料的，Crowley看到他亲爱的老师眨眨眼，似乎完全没有被他恶狠狠的语气吓到，反倒在几秒后露出了有些释然的笑容，像是放下什么心头大事一般对他笑了。

操！

Crowley在心里又暗骂了一句。

“其实，你不用和我解释的，Crowley。”

Aziraphale的声音如平时一样，柔和得像是一根羽毛。但放在此时此景中，Crowley只觉心里被那根羽毛弄得发痒。

“我不会去揣测你的什么，你有你的想法和兴趣，我也无意与其他人提起——只要你不想，我就不会这样做。是这样的吧，你不希望我告诉你的母亲？”

“……你别告诉她。”

Crowley自暴自弃地坐到自己的床上，把脑袋上的假发扯了下来。他像是被现实扼住咽喉的鸭子（别问他为什么不用天鹅作比喻），在Aziraphale那美好又温和的笑容中放弃了抵抗。他高估了自己的坚守力度，他还以为自己可以扛得住撒谎的压力，和Aziraphale对话好几个回合。

事情的发展完全超出了他的预料，他原以为自己可以瞒得很好，但谁知道他的老师还是发现了他的破绽——好吧，他太欲盖弥彰了，他不该强调最后一句的。可事实上Crowley知道，他大可以不用承认什么，但在Aziraphale的笑容里，他还是泄气了，无缘无故的。

Crowley会说：“谁会愿意冒着谎话被看穿的危险而不换Aziraphale的承诺啊？”

然而，这句话真正的意思是，同Aziraphale撒谎带来的罪恶感与压力，可是同其他人撒谎的十倍。

“好，我答应你。”

局面彻底反转，这回被牵着鼻子走的变成了Crowley。其实他在被Aziraphale撞破的那一刻起就没什么优势可言，但Crowley想赌一赌，希望他的老师不会发现某个秘密。

“你知道我刚刚说的不是真心话吧，你怎么发现的？”

年轻的男孩不死心，硬是要从他的老师那里得出答案。他身体后倾，两只手臂撑着床，用平时那种随意的模样面对Aziraphale。Crowley不认为自己刚刚的反应哪里有大问题——好吧，冷静下来后他愿意承认，在足够理性的情况下观察，他方才的反应确实有些过激——但按照他对Aziraphale的了解，他不认为这个平时不懂察言观色的男人会从他的语气中听出了谎言的声音，他顶多只是嗅到了威胁的气味。

“不，Crowley，你误会我了，我没有那种能力。”

Aziraphale的笑意收了收，比起刚才，他现在的笑容里明显多了几分拘谨和不安。他好像有些强迫自己在笑，但Crowley觉得自己的猜想和他对Aziraphale的认知有些出入。

“……我的意思是，我没有发现你在撒谎。”Aziraphale犹豫了一下，再次对上自己学生的眼睛，放在膝盖上的两只肉乎乎的手不知道什么时候被他握成了拳头。“我只是觉得你解释的时候样子很可爱——当然，我还想知道，我需不需要为你保密。”

Crowley：“……”

上帝希望他说什么？

* * *

既然他承认自己说了谎，那事情绝不可能就这样轻易翻过去。Crowley认为，他很有可能会在老师慈和的目光（也有可能是寻问）中说出自己的秘密，然后等人给予自己回复。

但Crowley发现，他又一次错估了Aziraphale的想法。

“……如果你不喜欢，你可以不用和我解释的，只要你不是在做一些对自己身体不好的事。”

一开始，Crowley只是抱着双臂，问他“你就不好奇我为什么穿女装出现在酒吧吗？”然后这名家庭教师像是冒犯了什么东西一样，突然涨红了脸，低下头不去看他。在一阵长久的沉默中，Crowley甚至以为自己说错了话。但不等他开口转移话题，Aziraphale就用了一种刚刚还没有的疲倦语气给了他回复，甚至连笑容都没了，像是个被教训了的孩子一样嘟了嘟嘴，然后又陷入到沉默中去了。

这回轮到Crowley彻底不明白了。

你看到你的学生穿着女装从酒吧的方向出来，身后还跟着几个流氓，你及时制止了那些流氓跟着你的学生，然后发现他的女装艳丽得不同寻常（他没有在夸自己，他只是在说客观事实）。然后你和这个学生回了家，听他用谎话解释。最后你说你不需要知道原因，只要这个学生不想说，就能不说——在一种好像很委屈的情况下？

噢，天啊，Aziraphale，Crowley想道。你这对待方式是不是不太符合你一贯的人设，你他妈怎么一副受了委屈的样子啊，好像我不说在欺负你一样——

原先Crowley以为Aziraphale还会说一些老掉牙的鸡汤，说什么“没有人能逼你做你不喜欢的事情”，然后再告知他这些话出自哪里哪里。可今晚的Aziraphale不知为何意外得安静，尤其是在他提出某个质疑后，他的老师就像是换了个人似的，连笑容都变质了，不知道在拘谨什么。

老天啊，Aziraphale面对他能有什么拘谨的？他刚刚语气恶劣的时候也没见Aziraphale有这种反应啊？

真是操了。

“……我承认，我想当女人。”

当时，Crowley是在一个前所未有的冷静状态下，对一个非亲非故的绅士讲起了自己的秘密。

Aziraphale嘟嘴的小动作在一定程度上加速了这件事的发生，然而就本质而言，Crowley是因为想说才说的——正如他老师所说的那样，没人能逼他做他不想做的事情。

这也不是什么见不得人的事情，如果他的老师接受不了，那也只能说明Aziraphale就是这种程度的人。何况他刚刚不是答应保密了吗，既然如此，说出来又怎么样呢？

而且，比起和家里人说，有些事情更适合和眼前的这位绅士说。

“我大概是在上幼儿园的时候发现自己不是女生的。那个时候我以为自己能穿漂亮的裙子，一直在等我妈给我找来那类型的衣服，结果后来我发现不是因为我妈不喜欢裙子所以不让我穿，而是因为我是男的。”

“我那会很失落，问我妈我为什么不是女孩子。我猜她根本没上心，忙着和生我的男人弄离婚。她就和我说我是男生，根本没想到我可能有性别认知上的障碍，而之后我也没有再问她了，我知道这种事问是没有用的。”

Aziraphale惊讶地张了张嘴，想要说些什么。他没想到他的学生会突然说出这件事，要知道他可是在听到第一句话的时候直接愣住了。

Crowley留意到Aziraphale的神色，把食指递到自己的嘴唇上，做了一个“嘘”的手势，示意Aziraphale先不要说话，等他说完。

“小学的时候我用电脑搜了一下这方面的信息，然后发现这种问题叫性别认知障碍。”

“我一直表现得很正常，没让身边的人发现这件事。就算这个国家政策很开明，但我知道，这件事要是被我妈知道了，我就全完了。她会带我去看医生，或者别的什么，总之我要是在那个阶段和她说起这件事，我以后就绝没希望做自己想做的事情了。”

埋在心底试图破土而出的告知欲源自于一种冲动吗？在说了那么多以后，Crowley也弄不清了。但他个人认为这份告知欲与冲动无关，他想这大概是孤军作战多年后，想要被谁认可一次的愿望。

“你懂吧，我一直瞒着她，瞒着身边所有人。我今晚是第一次尝试做女孩，做真正的自己。我甚至连名字都想好了，Davina，多么浪漫的名字。”

Crowley朝Aziraphale走去，因为姿势问题他不得不再一次俯视自己的老师。可是这一次没有前一次的愤怒和威胁意味，他像是在救助，用那双漂亮的眼睛去恳求一个不会让他失望的回复。

“所以，你别告诉她，她要是知道了，一定会反对。不择手段那种。”

“……我从来没有想过，你会有这方面的想法。”

Aziraphale从来都没有想过自己的学生会有这方面的想法，毕竟在他印象里，Crowley一直很有男孩子的样子——调皮捣蛋一样不缺，而且从某个角度来看，Crowley已经有了男人的模样。

然而，虽然惊讶，但除此之外，Aziraphale并没有其他想法。

这种问题本身并不受性别障碍认知者的控制，心理层面与身体层面的反差和本人的思维并无绝对的联系。Crowley只是对自己的性别存有疑惑，除此之外，他和正常人毫无不同。

人的大脑在特定的条件下时会突然空白一片，不知道该做出何种反应。而此时的Aziraphale正处于这种状态，他还在消化Crowley刚刚和他说的真相，一时不知道该怎样动用他那聪明的脑袋。

所以Aziraphale仅仅是跟随了自己的本性，说出了给予男孩的回应。

“我很高兴你可以和我说这些，我很荣幸。——说真的，Crowley，你刚刚的样子特别美，我觉得那样很适合你。”

“我不会和你母亲说的。如果以后你有什么这方面的烦恼，你完全可以和我说。”

深渊中似乎有一盏灯亮了起来。

* * *

自Crowley知道自己不是女性后，性别上的困扰一直让他觉得很烦。

他没法责备任何事物，他只是出了一个认知上的问题而已。为此他曾经强迫自己去接受这个不幸的事实，希望习惯之后可以从心理上变成一个男性。然而不幸的是，事情远没有他想得那么轻松，任他做过多少努力，他还是发自内心对自己生理上的性别感到困惑。

——他怎么就不是一个女的？

回想起来，那段时间真是十分糟糕。他身边没有一个能安抚他的人，他甚至连一个可以说心里话的对象都没有。他得逼迫自己去扮演一个男性，好让身旁的人看不出他的异样，把他当一个正常人来看待。

他分明已经站在了悬崖的边缘，居然还能不停向上挣扎。唯一能让他坚持走下去的仅是“未来”，只要他能坚持到经济独立，他就有机会按照自己的心意去做一名女性。Crowley觉得自己就像一个溺水的人，即便只是看到一条浮在水面的稻草，他也仍是拼命折腾四肢试图去抓住那根本就救不了他的希望。

这世上根本没有一种变性手术可以彻底改变一个人的生理性别，就算他做了这个手术，他体内原有的雄性激素也会慢慢侵蚀他，让他再一次想起自己是个男性的事实。

Crowley一度被绝望摧毁过。

“我希望我的话不会引起你的反感，但我说真的，你做女孩很合适，你真的很漂亮。”

此刻，男孩露出了他最为脆弱的部分，将自己一直深藏的秘密暴露在阳光下。Aziraphale坐在他的面前，朝他露出了亲切的笑容。那双像是带着光的眼睛里饱含了爱意和包容，就好像不论Crowley要做些什么，Aziraphale都可以照收不误，坦荡地接纳学生的全部。

有那么一刻，Crowley几乎控制不了自己的眼泪。他吸了吸鼻子，费了好大的劲才将自己的情绪收了回去。他从未像现在一样庆幸自己认识了Aziraphale，他那位好老师居然愿意接纳他那最见不得人的真实面貌，愿意体谅他，理解他，甚至支持他这有可能会让他母亲崩溃抓狂的荒谬想法。

Crowley转过身，不让Aziraphale看到自己的脸。他觉得自己丢脸极了，但他实在没办法忍住不哭。他笑了起来，一边大笑一边用手擦从眼眶掉下来的眼泪。他和自己说，他没有哭，只是眼泪控制不住而已，他才不是那么容易掉眼泪的家伙。

“……Crowley？噢、噢！我很抱歉，我不是故意的，请你原谅我，我没想到我那些话会让你——”

“别说话了，Aziraphale，你再说我会觉得自己把这辈子的好运气都用光的。”

明显误会了Crowley意思的Aziraphale立刻闭上了嘴，原先想安抚对方的手掌再次停在了空中。

人的一生中会遇到那么几个特殊的人，有些人会把这类型的对象看成是命中注定要相遇的人，通常会把他们称为“命定之人”。

“命定之人”有可能是你的恋人，也有可能是指引你方向的人。总之因人而异，幸运的话那位“命定之人”会同时满足上述的两种可能。

在Aziraphale以为自己将事情弄得更糟时，他的学生突然转过身来，带着至今为止对世界仅剩的那一点点希望，和仅给Aziraphale的感激，用力地拥住了Aziraphale。

感谢上帝——如果造物主真的存在——感谢他让自己遇到了Aziraphale，这世上第一个认可他的人。

劳他老人家这样费心，给了他这么一个好老师。

“谢谢你，Aziraphale。”

再多的语言都没法表达Crowley对Aziraphale的感激，就算他用上至今学过的所有单词，他都找不到比这种方式更好的回礼。

瞧瞧，Aziraphale都给他带来了什么。不仅有知识，还有他一直渴望却不明说的认同和许可。他那难以被世人理解的病症终于得到了允许，得到了想要的谅解。他渐渐觉得这名老师是世上最能让自己感到欣喜的人，只要他还能对自己露出赞赏的微笑，他就没什么害怕的了。

“我感觉我快把前半生的好运用光了，你怎么那么好啊——”


End file.
